Silas Shippers
by Seductioneyes
Summary: Laura finding out what Hollstein is. (Before she admitted her crush)


Laura's videos have become quite popular to say the least. Since Laura enabled the comments section, the messages of other Silas students just kept coming. "When will you post another video?" "OTP OTP OTP" "I ship you two so much!" "Oh my god my OTP is so cute!" Laura stares at them, her eyebrows furrowed, not understanding a thing of what is happening here.

Laura has heard the words 'ship' and 'OTP' before when she walked over campus, but most people seemed to stop talking when she walked by, then they would just smile at her. She thought it was weird, but didn't really pay attention to it. There were other things on her mind, like having a vampire roommate.

Laura turns her attention back to the screen and continues reading the comments. It only makes her more and more confused. Scrolling a little further down, she sees "Omg I ship Hollstein so hard." _Hollstein. _ Laura squints her eyes looking at the word.

"Holl... stein… Holl… Hollis… and Karnstein." she softly says to herself. "Well that's kind of weird. Me and Carmilla? Why would they do that with our last names?" Of course Laura needs to know more about this.

An hour later Laura has found several drawings, graphics and videos about her and Carmilla, made by other people that seem to 'ship' them. They all show them like a couple. It doesn't really surprise her that much, people have said things about if before, but not much. There was this time that LaFontaine made a comment about it, "Crushes on vampire" they'd said.

What does surprise her though, is how many people 'ship' them. There seem to be hundreds of people and the number is only growing each and every day, just like her views._ I can't believe so many people like us… like that… together… as a couple...,_ Laura thinks. She can't say she dislikes the idea herself though, but of course she won't admit that to anyone, not even to herself.

Currently Laura is looking at a blog which is entirely dedicated to 'Hollstein'. It has links to many other blogs, which probably are about them too. She sees a tab called 'fanfiction'. Laura, needing to investigate every little thing about 'Hollstein', clicks on the tab.

A page opens which tells her there are more than 300 stories written about them. "T-that's… a lot." She whispers as she scrolls through the page, her eyes widening the further she goes. _I can't believe people actually write stories about us, and not a few, no, hundreds of stories._

Laura, curious as she is, randomly opens one of the stories. After reading a few sentences, a small smile is starting to spread over her face. This quickly turns into a wide smile. _This is so cute,_ she thinks. It makes her feel tingly and warm inside and that's when she realizes what is happening.

"Ehm wow, okay Laura no, she is your _vampire_ roommate that bit you and steals your pillow and cookies and everything else she can lay her hands on." She tries to convince herself. _She does, however, bring me my cocao. And she gave me a charm to protect me. _She quickly shakes her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. Not convinced at all, she still closes the page. _That's enough fanfiction for now, or like, ever._

She looks at the clock and seeing it's nearly midnight, she decides to head to bed. She turns around on her chair and stretches as she stands up. She then notices, of course, her yellow pillow is on Carmilla's bed. Again. Laura sighs, walks to the bed and throws the pillow back on her own bed. "Stupid vampire." she mutters. The feeling inside suggesting she doesn't think her roommate is stupid at all.

When she is all settled in, she can't stop thinking about all the things she found. The fanfiction in particular, it won't leave her alone. _Why, Laura, why did you have to read that thing? And why did it make me all tingly inside? _ _Why am I still feeling tingly inside? Sure, I've warmed up a bit to Carmilla but I'm not… no…. hmm._

After 20 minutes she still can't sleep. The fact that her yellow pillow smells a bit like Carmilla isn't helping either. She needs distraction, maybe read a book, but the only books here are Carmilla's and she's not reading those. _Maybe play a game,_ she thought as she grabs her phone from under her pillow.

Not enjoying any of her games, and to be honest, still very distracted, she opens internet. She stares at the screen for a while. _Ugh I don't know what to do, but I need to do something. _Laura lets out a sigh. That's when she gives in to something she'd been wanting to do ever since she closed the tab on her computer.

'Hollstein fanfiction' she puts in the search bar, mentally cursing herself, but she just can't help it. She quickly searches for the story she was reading earlier. A few seconds later, she sees the title of the story, her heart flutters at seeing it. She eagerly opens it and continues reading, a smile quickly forming on her face yet again.

After about half an hour, Carmilla walks into their room, trying to be quiet because she knows Laura is usually asleep around this time. To her surprise, she sees a bright light coming from Laura's bed. "What are you doing up so late, cupcake?" the vampire asks, quirking an eyebrow.

For a second Laura thinks about telling her roommate about everything she found today, but she quickly decides not to. _That would be kind of embarrassing maybe, and I don't even know what to think about it myself._ "Uh, it's eh nothing." She says as she turns her phone off. "I'm, eh, just going to sleep now."

"Heh, alright Creampuff, goodnight." Carmilla says, knowing that the girl is hiding something but leaving her to it for now.

"Goodnight Carmilla."


End file.
